Radio Silence
by Crazy Pink Penguin
Summary: A Two-shot(probably). Darcy/Daryl AU. Basically a different take on a way they could meet. Involves her finding a radio with no one other than Daryl Dixon on the other end! (Well sometimes Rick. And Michonne). It also involves Darcy/Daryl sex so adults only please! Enjoy my pretties.
1. Radio Silence - Part 1

**Hi. Hello. It's, uh, been a while, huh? (don't hurt me).**

 **I know, I know...I've been away for over a year and the first thing I do is upload this instead of updating Afterlife. I suck. But I'm hoping this fic'll make up for it *cheesey grin*.**

 **I've been busy. Moving. New job...Plus I've started to steer away from fanfiction and write some original books instead because I wanna be an author one day, dammit. Haha.**

 **Anywho...**

 **This is an AU(AGAIN) of Daryl and Darcy. Just another scenario where they could meet. I LOVE THEM SO DON'T JUDGE ME.**

 **Warnings: (It should be obvious by now but...) Sex, language, gore. All the good stuff. Also badly edited by me so prepare for mistakes. No under 18's please and thank you.**

* * *

 **Radio Silence**

I _loved_ horror.

Whether it was a book, movie, a comic, or hell, _Halloween;_ I _looooved_ it. I even had a framed poster of Freddy Kruger on my bedroom wall. My favourite kind was survivals. You know what I mean - end of the world apocalypse kind of thing.

So I suppose, yeah, I had been rather confident when the Dead started walking and the Government collapsed, leaving me to fend for myself. My first thoughts had been exactly:

 _'Fuck yeah, I got this shit.'_

No more stressing over money? No more debt collectors at my door? Can I pay my rent in time this month? Can I afford to call in sick at work tomorrow? I'd take an apocalyptic world over my damn near constant headache of a life any day of the year.

Which (embarrassingly) quickly changed to:

 _'Imgonnadiefuckshitballbags,'_ when I came face to face with my first Dead guy.

Okayyy, so maybe I hadn't been as good at the killing part. Who would be? Unless you were a cold blooded murderer then of course you were going to run screaming with your hands thrown above your head before accidentally tripping straight into your neighbours swimming pool...which only caused the screaming to turn into shrieking because you know for a fact that the wife bangs her brother in law in said pool every night, and you also know that the spunk contaminated water hadn't had a chance to be filtered.

 _And you'd managed to swallow some before you surfaced._

Not my finest moment, I'll admit. But I'd always been good at the other stuff, even from the start. I'm fucking awesome at thinking outside of the box in terms of finding supplies, and I have yet to completely run out of toilet paper.

Yup, no skid marks in these panties, baby!

...I'm _so sorry_ for that visual. I'm going to be back on track now. Promise.

So for the first time in my life, I actually feel like I'm _living._ I'm pretty confident that I'm the only person alive who feels this way but a girl cant help how she feels, am I right?

It's like...I found my calling. Before, in my old life, I had always felt like _is this all there is to life?_ I didn't feel like I belonged. I was socially awkward (and still am, trust me on _that_ ) and often avoided people. In fact, I couldn't _stand_ to be around most people.

"People suck," I mumble out loud with a nod, agreeing with my own train of thought. I've always had a habit of talking to myself and why wouldn't I? I'm fucking awesome company. "Damn right I am."

 _Alright, time to start getting serious, Darce_ , I tell myself when I reach my destination; a small, run down local shopping mall. _Here comes the dangerous part. Best pull on your thinkin' cap._

The shutter is pulled down but not completely; I'd be able to slip under it with ease. Luckily, the Dead guys seem to be lacking in this town and I'm hoping the mall will be the same. I was here for one specific thing.

Something that would make my existence a _much_ happier one.

I unclipped my tiny flash light which hung from my belt before placing it between my teeth and lowering myself to the ground. Adrenaline starts to pump through me and fuck, I love this part. The unknown. The possible threat I'm about to walk into.

The sun light allows me to see a few feet into the mall, reflecting off of thousands of dust particles, making me frown. Floating dust means its been disturbed, right? They wouldn't be doing that if _something_ hadn't been in there...right?

I had no idea but I figure that it was best to go with the assumption that yes, they wouldn't be doing that otherwise so watch your back because you have a hot ass that needs to come out in one piece.

Shimmying under the shutter, I wince when my backpack brushes against it and causes it to rattle. It was only a faint sound but if anything was close there's a chance they could have heard it.

Quickly and silently, I climb to my feet and snatch the flash light from my mouth, turning it on and facing it away from me. My heart jumps as it reveals...nothing.

It's good...no danger...but I cant help feeling slightly disappointed. While I hadn't been very bad-ass when it came to killing the Dead in the beginning, I'd gotten a lot better at it now and found it rather therapeutic to take my troubles out on them...like when I remember I'll never get to see the ending of my favourite TV show because those ass-holes ate the hot actor I fancied. _RIP Jensen Ackles._

My black converses weren't as quiet as I would have liked as I press forward, so I place most of my weight on the heels of my feet with each step. My hand went to my knife and pulled it from its holster on my hip. I grip it tightly and slide it free.

I have goosebumps as I search for the very specific store I'm looking for. I'm 95% sure I'm going to find what I'm after with ease because most people are normal and probably don't consider this an important item to have, but I do.

It takes me about ten minutes to find and I grin as I stand in front of the holy grail, feet apart, head held high with my hand pointing the flash light straight into the _fully stocked_ – hell yes - store. I flip my knife in my hand and catch it without looking.

"Well, _helloooooo_ there-" I purr, clucking my tongue. "-Victoria Secrets."

* * *

There's a bounce in my step. How could there not be, when I just acquired a rotating g-spot vibrator with bunny ears for clitoral stimulation? _And_ a few lipstick sized bullets. I was one _happy_ lady, but I bet I was going to be even happier after tonight, if you get what I'm saying. Wink wink.

I also stocked up on batteries, all different sizes. Remember when I mentioned how I'm good at the scavenging part? This is why. When someone is running low on batteries, a sex shop doesn't even pop into mind. They think _hardware store,_ but _everyone_ thinks that, which is why you'll never find what you're looking for.

When they're running low on water, they think of shops, but most of them are cleared out. When _I'm_ out of good ol' h2o, I go to offices because _guaranteed_ there's some huge-ass water bottles ready to refill their water dispensers.

The walk ahead of me is a long one. But 2 hours in and it _seems_ I've hit the jackpot.

A car sits on the side of the road, drivers door thrown open. A light inside is turned on, and a soft beeping noise can be heard. But there doesn't appear to be anyone around.

Weird.

Cautiously I move towards it despite my instincts telling me to turn back, it could be a trap. I've always been a very curious person and I knew it was going to get me killed one day; I just hoped that day isn't _today._

"Hello?" I call out, knife in hand. The wind is my only reply.

Even from here I can see that the vehicle is stocked with supplies, the back seat piled up to the roof. I move forward, mouth watering at the thought of what food I might find. Standing only a few feet away now I can see exactly what it is they'd scavenged; baby clothes.

My disappointment only lasts a few seconds before sadness and surprise replaces it. Someone actually had a baby in this world? How the fuck did they manage that?

A million questions run through my mind. Why would they leave this here? Is the owner alive? I can see powered baby milk, will the baby survive without it? Should I do something? _How_ can I do something without any indication of the owner?

"Hello?" I say louder than before, spinning around so my eyes can check the trees surrounding the long stretch of road. A bird chirps.

There's no one here . A mark on the road quickly grabs my attention.

 _Oh._

 _Blood._

There may be no one here _now_ , but the blood trickle looks fresh, which means they can't have left too long ago. I follow the trail with my eyes. It starts with a few scattered drops but as it reaches the treeline, it turns into thick splatters. I'm not sure why but I think of someone walking along with a paint brush; flicking the tip of it with a single finger before saying fuck it and tipping the entire tin.

I shiver and reach down to zip my grey hoody up to my breasts. It suddenly feels very cold.

My thumbs taps against the handle of my knife as I consider following the trail. I want to help, of course I do, but not everyone is friendly like I am. Not to mention, they were either dead or unconscious because they didn't answer when I called out.

Before I come to my decision, a twig breaks; immediately my stance changes into a defensive one, knife raised. It came from the direction of the trail.

Silence follows.

My heart is pounding and I'm starting to get annoyed. I may have a danger kink but this isn't the kind I enjoy. I prefer to be the one walking into danger (the hunter) not the one waiting to be jumped out on (the prey).

"For fuck sake, _hello?!"_ I'm close to shouting, and it's then I realise that I'm breathing heavily. Crows fly from the trees with a resounding _caw_ and I wince, regretting letting my temper get the better of me. I'd been louder than I'd wanted.

Maybe I should just get out of here-

I take a step back but before I can turn and leave, a low moan comes from the trees. A man with unmistakable jerky movements soon follows.

"Ahh," I speak with realisation, no longer feeling fear now that I know what I'm up against. The owner of the vehicle has been bitten, on ankle by the looks of it, and has turned into one of the Walking Dead.

 _Same story, different day._

I take him down easily, tripping him to the floor using my foot before sinking my knife into his skull. I pull it out with a _squelch_ , a noise which once used to turn my stomach but now I don't even blink.

"Rest in peace, buddy," I sigh, placing my knife back in it's holster. My hands rest on my hips as I examine the poor guy. He was young, late twenties, and obviously had a camp or safe place; his clothes were too clean and face shaven. I wonder if he was the father to the baby whose supplies remained in the car.

I wonder if he has any weapons.

Biting my lip, I kneel down and search him. I end up taking a pistol – half a clip full of bullets - with a hostler and place it on the opposite hip to my knife. It had been a while since I'd a gun, my last one having been stolen from my temporary camp when I went for a wizz. He has a knife too but I decide to leave it with him because I didn't have anywhere to put it. I also find a radio.

A radio? _Hmm._

I unhook it from his belt. A small red light indicates that it has battery which brings me back to my earlier observation – this guy definitely has a group. I glance at the car. And that group has a baby that needs its food.

Straightening up, I squint against the sun, radio raised up to my mouth. I press the button which I guess will allow them to hear me. "H-hello?"

 _I've never said hello so many times in such a short period of time before._

Seconds pass and I begin to wonder if I've used the thing correctly. Either that or maybe all of their group was Dead.

I clear my throat and open my mouth to try again when the radio crackles to life.

" _You ain't Bruce,_ " A male with a southern accent responded to me.

 _Very observant_ , I think sarcastically. "Nope, I'm more like Black Widow." I snort to myself, because I find myself funny as hell. I even had red hair like hers.

" _Funny,"_ he remarks dryly. A pause. _"He dead?"_

I glance down to the _very_ dead guy by my feet. "He around 30 years old, blonde hair, Harry Potter type scar on his forehead?"

" _Ye, tha's Bruce alright."_

"Sorry...he's pretty dead. Like, _a lot_ dead, actually."

I frown when I notice some of his brain juice has sneaked underneath my foot.

Gross.

I step away.

" _Dammit,"_ the man growls, and my lady bits swoon. I roll my eyes at my inappropriate hormones. _Down girl, I'll sort you out tonight._

"Sorry," I repeat. "But, good news is, your supplies are still here. Lots of formula. You got a baby, right?"

The radio goes quiet, and he doesn't speak for a good few moments. I briefly wonder if he's gone, or if his radio ran out of battery. But he soon returns. " _Whadda ya want for 'em?_ "

My nose scrunches up. "Err- nothing," I tell him honestly.

Another pause. _"Ain't no one tha' kind."_

Oh, I see his issue. "Yeah, well, I'm not like most people."

" _Heard tha' before. How'd I know we ain't gonna walk straight into a trap?"_

"Oh, well, I guess you don't know that." I scrap my teeth over my bottom lip. "And I don't really have a way to prove it to you, do I? _Sooooo_ I'm just going to tell you where the car is, and you can decide what you're gonna to do."

I give him what I hope are clear directions.

" _I swear if you fuck us over, girl-"_ There's a small scuffle before I can hear a feminine voice. _"Daryl, enough."_ And then: _"Hello? We appreciate your help. Really,"_ she tells me thankfully, and I decide that I like this chick.

"You're welcome, and when you find that this isn't a some kind of trap, you can tell Wolverine that he's welcome too." With that, without thinking, I clip the radio onto the back of my jeans and leave the area as quickly as I can, feeling rather proud of myself for my good deed.

* * *

"Best-" I pant. "-Decision-" I pant some more. "- _ever!"_

My body tingles pleasantly as it cools down from the very intense multiple orgasm I'd just given myself. If I had access to the interwebz, I'd be straight on Victoria Secrets to leave a 5 star review for my new favourite toy.

 _Highly recommended companion during the apocalypse,_ I'd write, _I'm never going to have to worry about finding a man ever again! Also, kudos to the almost soundless vibrations. The Dead in the store underneath me didn't suspect a thing._

When I can feel my legs, I clean myself up and the toys. Rather embarrassingly, I'd made a mess of myself but I guess that's how you know you've had a good time. Humming happily, I lean against the waist high brick wall which surrounds the roof of the store I've set camp up on and reach into my bag. There's only one more thing that can make this moment more perfect.

Sighing happily, I bring the bottle closer and press down on the pump, allowing the chocolate flavoured lube to squirt into the palm of my hand. Bringing it up to my mouth, I lick it off.

Yum.

I'm not even ashamed of my behaviour(which I probably should be). Chocolate is chocolate and when a girl needs chocolate, she'll settle for anything.

Even lube.

A static sound fills my ears, followed by the noise of a throat clearing, and then: _"Hello?"_

I'm startled for a few moments before I remember the radio, which I forgot I even had. I didn't even realise I'd taken it with me.

Oops, hopefully they hadn't wanted it back...

My jeans were in a pile next to me, along with my underwear from my, uh, 'private time'. Reaching over, I grab the radio from where it remained hooked into the back of my belt. I bring it up to my mouth, trying not to get lube on it with my sticky fingers.

God, I'm disgusting.

"Yo?" I lick one of my digits.

Again, _yum._

" _You're the one who found the car?"_ It was a man again, but not the same one from before. This one also has a drawl but not as strong as the other.

"That's what my Mom named me," I quip. "You get your stuff?"

" _Yes. I wanted to, uh, thank you."_ He sounded sincere and I smile slightly. _"Those supplies, they were for my daughter...You could have taken them, but you didn't."_

" _I told you that good people still exist,"_ A feminine voice, the one from before I think, says faintly in the background.

" _Shullup,"_ mumbles who I'm pretty sure is Daryl. I laugh silently before responding to this new guy.

"Nah. What am I gonna do with a bunch of baby stuff anyhow?"

" _It wasn't just baby stuff. There was also canned food, water, and the keys were still in the car; you could have easily driven off with it all."_

"Aw, man. I didn't know that. Dammit," I say light-heartedly, and I'm glad when he laughs along with the lady in the background. I'm 65% sure that _Daryl_ snorts as well.

" _Is there anything we can do in return? As a thank you?"_ The man questions.

"Nah. Besides, I stole your dudes gun. Let that be a thank you."

Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that?

" _Oh, well then,"_ he chuckles once more in what I think is disbelief. I get the feeling that these people don't quite know what to think of me. _"My name is Rick, by the way. The man you spoke with before is Daryl; and the woman Michonne."_

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Darcy." By now, I think I've managed to clean all the lube off my hand and place the bottle back in my bag, ready for another night.

" _Hello, Darcy!"_ The lady – Michonne – responds enthusiastically. I _really_ like her. We'd been good friends, I just know it.

" _Do you have a group, Darcy?"_ the man I now know as Rick asks.

My eyes narrow, this isn't a territory I like. I know he's probably just wanting to know out of curiosity – hell, I'm _curious as fuck_ about them – but it still puts me on edge. "No, and I would ask you the same question but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer."

There's a pause. _"Our place is safe. We have forty plus people, crops, water, showers...women and kids._ " He sounds like he's trying to sell it to me. _"We've been taking people in, helping them...We can help you too, Darcy. If you'll let us."_

"Oh." I find myself speechless for a moment. "You...you want me to _join_ your group?" So far I've stayed away from groups. I don't do well around people. I'm a loner.

" _We'll need to ask you a few questions first...but yes, that's what we're saying,"_ he confirms. _"It's not safe to be alone out there, especially for a woman."_

"Well, thanks for the offer." I am grateful for their kindness, honestly. "But I'm better alone."

" _Alright,"_ he agrees, sounding hesitant. _"But if you change you mind, the offer still stands...In the meantime, maybe we can help each other?"_

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be good." This I _can_ do.

* * *

After that, we fell into a routine.

I spoke to at least one member of Ricks group a day. Simple things mostly. Like, _hey there's a herd near so-and-so_. And _Didn't you need some (Insert item here)? Yeah, I found it in this town..._ And _Yep, just letting you know I'm still alive._

We grew pretty close, in my opinion. Michonne is awesome from what I can tell. We have the same silly sense of humour. Rick is pretty cool too, in a over protective leader kind of way. And yeah, I guess he kind of was _my_ leader. He often gave me advice on my next move. And really, if I'm being honest, I _was_ a part of their group. I just didn't live with them. And hadn't met them properly.

Daryl was... _fuck it,_ Daryl was, _is,_ my crush. Like, seriously, the guy sounds hot as fuck. He was often gruff and rough around the edges, not to mention not always easy to talk to but there was something about a mysterious man that made my knees weak. There was no question in my mind that I wanted him. And honestly it was hard to deny considering it was his name on my lips when I pleasured myself at night.

And having become so friendly with them all, I recognised Michonnes voice instantly when she tackled me to the ground.

It's my own fault. I entered the run down corner shop without paying as much attention as I should have, given her the chance to hide flat against the wall next to the door and tackle me from behind the second I stepped inside.

Before I can do anything, she has my hands behind my back and face pressed against the dirty floor.

"Where's your weapons?" she growls in my ear, twisting my arm further up my back.

I cry out because _fuck damn_ that _hurt_ and manage mumble against the ground, "Michonne? Is that you, you bitch?"

I feel her freeze on top of me. "Darcy?" She says astonished.

"Uh-huh," I breathe, which is rather hard to do with only one nostril. "Now, are you going to get me off or get _off of me?_ I'd rather the first one but now isn't really the time or place."

She snorts out a laugh and climbs off before helping me to my feet. We stare at each other, grinning in disbelief. "Well damn girl," she lightly shoves my shoulder. "You're _hot."_

"Not as hot as you," I tease back, taking in her gorgeous dark skin and fucking awesome dreadlocks. _I want her hair_. "Tell me, are all of you this good looking? _Please_ tell me Daryl is at least."

"Oh, man you have no idea," she hums. "Think _Norman Reedus_ hot but dirtier."

I actually think I wet my panties a little bit. _"_

 _Oh man,"_ I breathe. "I _need_ to meet him one day," I muse for a moment before coming back to the present. Now is not the time to be thinking dirty thoughts. I grin at my friend. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"Yeah, it's a pretty weird coincidence. What're you doing here?"

"Scavenging," I tell her honesty. "The town-" I can't remember it's name so I gesture in the general direction I came from. "-is picked dry. Just happened to come across this place while looking for the next one. You?"

Her eyes darken, expression almost murderous and I find myself hoping I never piss her off because she's scary as hell. "The Governor. Caught wind that he'd headed this way."

"Ahhhh," I nod, eyeing her worriedly.

I'd heard about her obsession with finding this Governor guy. Luckily, I've never come across him. I'd probably be dead if I had. Michonne was determined to make him pay for what he's done, which I know bits and pieces and he'll definitely be getting what he deserved. The group was worried about her. More than once I had Rick asking me to convince Michonne to give up the search. He hoped that she'd listen to me because of our ever growing friendship but I had yet to convincer her. She was a stubborn lady. "You want some help?" If I can't convincer her to go home, at least I can make sure she isn't doing it alone.

"Are you sure?" She questions. "You've heard about him – he's dangerous."

"Yeah," I nod. "Gotta cover your ass, eh? Can't have you die before I get to see you naked." I wink.

I'm not really gay, I just liked flirty banter. Although I had fooled around with a girl once, it just wasn't my thing. I _like_ boobies but not in a _I wanna kiss them_ kinda way, just in a _damn they're awesome_ kind of way. I had no urges to actually have sex with another woman.

Well...maybe Black Widow. She rocks.

She laughs. "Keep talking like that and it'll happen sooner rather than later." I grin and she continues, looking around the shop. "This place is empty, I already looked. We should head out."

I nod in agreement and step forward to hold the door open. "After you, m'lady." I gesture.

She snorts and shoves me outside.

* * *

"You're quiet, you okay?" Michonne asks later that night.

I'm snapped away from my thoughts and glance away from the fire, over to her. "Yeah, just thinking." Clearing my throat, I reach into my bag and pull out my chocolatey goodness.

Michonne quirks an eyebrow at me.

I squirt some into my hand before offering her some. "It's chocolate flavoured," I wiggle the lube as if it'll help her make up her mind.

She glances from the bottle, to me, and then back to the bottle before holding out her hand. "Hell yes I want some."

I grin, and we share the sticky treat back and forth until it starts to become too sickly. This allows me some more time to continue with my thoughts; should I go back to the prison with Michonne once we were finished following the trail?

I wanted to meet them all. Honestly, I really did. Which is weird as fuck for me, the person who doesn't like other people. But they'd become my family. However I was concerned about feeling trapped. I liked sleeping outside without a ceiling blocking my view of the stars, or walls keeping the fresh cool air away. I was a free bird, and the idea of living in a prison cell made me feel like my wings were about to become clipped.

I couldn't stay on the run forever though, could I? I guess there was a lot of good reasons to settle down. It'd be safer, right? I'd finally get to see if Daryl is as hot as I think he is. I could give Rick a heart attack everyday with my recklessness. I could even meet baby Judith, and 'accidentally' teach her some swear words.

But...there was also the possibility that our way of life wasn't compatible, and it could ruin our friendship forever because of too much conflict. I didn't like answering to people, or being told what to do. Then again, now that I thought about it...more than once I'd found myself following the instructions Rick gave me over the radio without a second thought, or an ounce of irritation.

Weird.

Huh, _maybe_ it could work. I guess there was only one way to found out...Not that it mattered right now. Michonne was still determined to find the Governor and until the trail disappeared, or we discover it's not actually him, I don't have to worry about my final decision.

* * *

"Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad," I chant, out of breath, as me and Michonne run from the _very_ pissed off crazy men behind us.

I have no idea if they're the Governors people or not but they're _not_ happy about Michonne following their trail. We're running as fast as we can, weaving in and out of the cars which litter the highway. We're faster than them, which is great! But they have weapons which they have no problem shooting at us with.

"Fuck!" I scream, arms raising as if it would somehow defend me. _That_ one definitely whizzed passed my ear. "Michonne, they're gonna hit us!"

"I know!" She grits out, but she doesn't sound scared, just agitated. I admire her for that because I'm pissing my pants right now. "Duck behind the cars! Now!"

I do as she says, my palms burning as they take the brunt of my drop. Instinctively, I hide behind the closest car, watching as Michonne does the same opposite me. "Now what?"

She's breathing as heavy as I am. "We take them out, one by one." She's speaking quieter than she was before. "Tactically. If we can get at least one gun, I'm sure we can take 'em."

My eyes bug out of my head. "You're kidding me right?"

Michonne looks as if she's wishing she was. "Don't be afraid; we can pull this off." I glance over the bonnet of the car to see that the men have slowed down, walking cautiously as they search around the cars. There's five of them, three of them being older guys. "The one in the jean jacket, he's ahead of 'em. We take him out first."

I watch as she picks up a large rock. "You're crazy."

She shrugs. "Maybe, but it's helped me survive this long."

* * *

When it goes down, it reminds me of awesome action movie. Or at least, Michonne did. I, on the other hand, acted more like a wannabe action star in a parody.

The Jean guy reaches us at the same time Michonne rolls the rock underneath the car so it lands behind him. He turns away from us, gun aimed at the offending object and before he can realise he's been had, she trips him. Shots fire and then she has his gun, shooting him in the middle of the forehead.

I stare at her in awe as she crouches back down behind her car, this time armed. "My panties are so wet for you right now."

She snorts. The remaining four men shout in anger but seem to have slowed down in their approach. They hadn't seen us – well, _Michonne_ – coming and I bet it's freaking them the fuck out.

"We need to distract them," she says thoughtfully. "If only for a few seconds. With this baby, I can take them all." She taps the AK-47. "But how-"

"My time to shine," I throw her a grin and before she has a chance to ask me what I'm doing I shout, "Don't shoot! I'm coming out!"

Michonne looks panicked, shaking her head wildly.

"Trust me. Get ready," I tell her, hoping it's not the last words I say to my friend before climbing on top of the car in front of me.

I hold my hands out in surrender as I straighten myself. The four men are aiming their gun at me and It's my turn to panic. I'm not as cool as Michonne. I can't pull this off like she could.

 _But_ I can pull it off the 'Darcy' way.

"I have one thing to say to you guys..." Reaching for down, I pull my jacket up along with my shirt and bra until it's bunched under my chin, revealing my breasts. "Pudding!"

Yep, I went there.

" _Damn..."_ I hear one of the men groan before Michonne is spraying the AK at them. I half expect her to say _say hello to my little friend._ Once the last man has fallen, I cover myself, adjusting my bra when it feels uncomfortable. I turn to Michonne.

Her mouth is hanging open, gun swinging by her side. She looks as if she doesn't know whether to laugh or slap me. "You..."

"I know," I nod. "I'm a genius." I jump down from the car. "I mean, your way was cool too _but...everything_ is better with a bit of boob."

"Jesus," she splutters, and then she's full blown laughing and I can't help but join her. "And you called _me_ crazy," she says when she's finished.

I shrug before glancing over at the dead guys. "We should take their weapons."

"Agreed." We head towards them, side by side.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get my Supernatural reference? You know, when Dean pulls down his pants and says _'pudding!"_

"I'm sad to say that I didn't."

I pout. What a waste of a awesome joke.

* * *

I stay with Michonne for another 2 weeks before we, sadly, get separated. It wasn't intentional. We got cornered by a herd of Walkers – as she calls them – and we had no choice but to run in different directions.

She made it back to the prison safely. And yes, I know they live at a prison. She told me all about it while trying to convince me to go back with her.

At this point, I'm seriously considering joining them. A week has passed since I've seen Michonne and for the first time in my life I'm actually _wanting_ to be around people. Maybe it's because we get along so well. I don't know I just seem to... _fit_ with them. A feeling I've never had before, not even with my own family.

" _Darcy?"_ The radio comes to life. _"Ya there?"_ It's Daryl speaking.

I sit up. Once again I found a roof to set up on. I'm not sure why but I always felt safer high up without a ceiling above me. Maybe it's because of the whole fear-of-being-caged thing, the main reason I hadn't joined the prison yet. I can't imagine sleeping behind bars.

"Daryl?" I respond once I pull the radio out of my bag. "What's up?" I'm kind of worried because I don't think Daryl has ever contacted me _first_. There's been plenty of times when I've contacted them and Daryl so happens to have the radio, or be in the room with the radio, or however it works. But never has he sought me out.

" _Nothin' jus'...checkin' up on ya,_ " he tells me before quickly adding, _"Michonne was worried."_ Why does that sound like a lie? _"You ain't spoke to us in a while."_

"Yeah, sorry. Been a rough 2 days."

" _Everythin' alright?"_ Is it just me or does he sound concerned? Aw.

"Yeah, yeah...just...god I'm going to sound so paranoid," I laugh humourlessly, rubbing the palm of my spare hand over my right eye. "I just keep getting this feeling of, like, being followed." Worried that I sound crazy, I mention, "It's probably nothing..."

He doesn't speak for a moment. _"Ya want me to come pick you up? Bring ya home?"_

I don't know why but my breath catches and heart splutters in my chest. _Home?_ I've never even been there but they've accepted me enough to call their place my home? Fuck, now I'm rubbing my eyes for a different reason. I need to change the subject before I start crying like a big baby. "You get my gift?"

I'd forgotten to ask until now.

He snorts. " _Ya mean ya panties? Yeah, Michonne gave 'em to me in front of the whole damn prison."_

For the first time in 2 days, I laugh. "Oh god, I love that girl," I breathe. I miss her. "Tell me, did you take 'em? They were my best ones..." I can't help but tease him.

He pauses. _"Well, yeah."_ He huffs out a chuckle when he hears me laughing some more.

I can't ignore the effect his words have on my body. He actually has my underwear. Damn, fuck...that's so hot. I want to tell him that, so I do. "That's so damn hot that you actually kept them." Hmm, I wonder. "Wanna fool around?"

" _What?"_ he chokes out.

"I'm joking," I try to laugh it off. "Actually no I'm not. It's been awhile, you know? And yeah my vibrator is awesome as fuck but your voice just does things to me." I'm a big flirt, so if he turns me down I can just joke it off.

I _really_ hope he doesn't turn me down.

" _You-_ " he clears his throat. _"You have a vibrat'r?"_

"Yup, I was just about to use it too. Wanna hear?"

He inhales sharply. _"Good lord."_

I grin, taking that as a _yes_. Before he can change his mind, I pull my toy free of my bag and shimmy my jeans and underwear down my legs, leaving them on my ankles just in case I need to make a quick exit. I turn the vibrator on, watching as begins to move in a circle motion. I place it next to the radio. "It's quiet, which is _great_ by the way. Can you hear it?"

" _Ye,_ " he clears his throat again. _"Ye I can hear it. Ya really gonna..."_

I turn off the vibrator and place it on my belly. My fingers now free find my pussy, placing pressure against my clit. I didn't want to use my vibrator yet, not sure if I was ready for it. A jolt of pleasure shoots through me and I realise that I'm actually pretty damn horny just by his voice alone. I can feel the juices which gathered by my entrance on the tip of my fingers and bring it towards my swollen nub. I whimper at the feeling, almost reminding me of a tongue. "Only if you want me to." I pause, swallowing. "Do-do you want me to, Dare?"

The balls in his court now. If he says no, I'm 75% sure I can just laugh it off, tell him I got him good, and then spend the rest of the evening alone with my vibrator.

If he says yes however...

" _You ain't shy, huh?"_ His voice is deeper. I try not to smile. It's not a no but it's not quite the answer I want.

I think back to when I flashed those guys my breasts to distract them so Michonne could shoot them. "No, _no_ I'm not."

" _An ya okay with...ya know...me listenin'?"_

"I'd rather you more than listened..." I trail off suggestively.

He pauses for a long moment. _"I can do tha'."_

My belly bubbles with excitement. I've been crushing on Daryl for a while now and the fact that he must have some kind of attraction to me as well is making me giddy. "Good. _Good._ Tell me what you want me to do."

" _Ya tits..."_ He hesitates as if he doesn't know what to do or say. Which is fine, it's obviously his first time doing this; he'll find his feet. _"Want ya to touch 'em. Use ya thumb to caress ya pretty nipples, make 'em all hard 'n swollen."_

Oh my. He's better at this than I thought. I take it back; he's _already found_ his feet. "I can do that," I breathe his exact words from moments before removing my hand from my pants and sliding them up my shirt and bra. "They're already hard," I admit. "Probably were the moment I heard your voice."

He groans. _"Ya want me tha' bad, huh?"_

"Yesss..." I can't help it; I need more stimulation than just my breasts and only have one hand available since I need the other to hold down the button on the radio. I remove my fingers from my breast and place them back onto my clit. "I'm touching my pussy, Daryl. You've made me so wet I'm soaking my sleeping bag."

A sharp inhale. _"Damn, girl, don't even hav'ta touch ya an' ya ready for me. You're a hot liddol thing, ain'tcha? Bet you'd ride my dick real good."_

I sink my fingers into myself, vibrator forgotten as it rolls off my stomach. "I'd ride you for hours," I growl, fingers zeroing in on my g-spot. I gasp as I tap it. "I'm getting so close, Jesus..."

" _Jesus can't save you from me now, liddol Darcy,"_ he responds almost menacingly, making my body clench around my digits. _"Fuckin' nasty girl, don't even know wha' I look like and ya gushin' all over ya self for me. Bet it's gonna be a real good one too. Maybe y'all even_ squirt."

I moan, louder than I probably should have. I tilt my hand slightly so my thumb can reach my clit. It's awkward but I manage it while still stimulating my g-spot, and cry out when I hit both of my pleasure buttons. "I've never squirted before," I confess breathlessly. "Are you touching yourself?"

" _Yeah, almost there too."_ From the strain in his voice, I believe him. _"Why don't ya come home n I'll make ya spray ya dirty liddol pussy all over my fingers and sheets. Bet ya'd love tha'..."_

That pushes me over the edge. "I'm cummin'. _Jesus,_ cum with me...Oh god Daryl," I rush out, thighs squeeing my wrist and my body constricts. My teeth dig into my lip in an weak ass attempt to hold back my sounds. I'm vaguely aware of Daryl cumming and his groans only make my orgasm more intense.

" _Good lord,"_ I hear him exhale heavily when I return to earth.

"Wow," I breathe. "I think I'm gonna be coming 'home' quicker than I originally planned."

He huffs a laugh. _"Well damn. If that's all I need ta do ta convince ya I woulda done it ages ago."_

* * *

I planned on heading to the prison the day after mine and Daryl's, uh, 'conversation'. Wink wink. I woke up that morning with the intentions of searching the town before radioing my group and asking them to come pick me up _finally_.

But I hadn't considered that the reason _why_ I was feeling paranoid about someone following me, was because someone _was_ actually following me. Stupid, I know. But I never did claim to be the smartest person around.

Funny? Damn right.

Clever? Eh, not so much.

I never did make it to the prison that day; but it's okay because a piece of the prison found me.

* * *

 **I hope I haven't lost too much of my fanfiction mojo.**

 **Did you enjoy? Let me know!**

 **Wanna see the next chapter? Let me know!**

 **Or Maybe you're just super happy to see Darcy and Daryl again so why don't let me know!**

 **(aka give me love cause I'm an attention whore.)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Radio Silence - Part 2

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews *heart eyes*. This is the second, and last, part. The usual warnings apply ;)**

* * *

 **Radio Silence**

 **Part 2**

"Jesus. _Fuck_."

I feel like my head is about to explode.

Blood drips down my forehead and into my eyes, making it hard to see. I wipe it away but more quickly follows. At least I lost the fuckers who tried to attack me, thanks to a herd of Walkers.

Hopefully they'll be torn apart.

Slowly.

I grip the wall of the barn I managed to stumble across. I barely made it to the top floor. I have a stab wound in my thigh and I had yet to remove the pocket knife, worried I'd do more damage to myself. My right wrist is also fucked, I think it's broken or at least sprained. It's a miracle I got out of their alive.

I have to remind myself that it's not over yet.

I'm bleeding pretty heavily and I'm in the middle of no where with nothing except my fricking radio because for _some_ reason I grabbed that instead of my gun. Because somehow, having contact with my new found family was more important than the protection my gun would have provided me. I knew they were set up in a prison but I didn't know where that was exactly, so I'd been worried that I'd lose them forever if I lost the damn radio.

I'm turning into such a soppy fuck.

Groaning, I climb onto the tallest hay stack I find, which stops just where the barn begins to form it's roof. It takes about ten minutes to achieve but I feel better for it. I like to be as high up as I can.

I collapse onto my back and catch my breath.

Suddenly alone with my thoughts I find myself afraid of my wounds. I don't want to look at them. The thought of the split on my head made me sick; the stab wound in my thigh even more so.

I begin to shake.

Or maybe I'd been shaking all along and I've only just noticed now that it's quiet.

A second passes and then I'm frantically reaching for my radio with my left hand. I find it hard to hold properly because I'm usually right handed and pathetically, I sob with the effort it takes just to get the grip right so I can press _a damn button_.

Somehow, I manage it.

I don't even care how desperate I sound.

"Daryl? Are you there? Please be there. Rick? I need help. _I don't want to die,"_ I croak out. I know if I survive this I'm going to hate myself for showing such weakness. "Michonne? Carol? Glenn? _Anyone?"_

" _Hello?"_ A sleepy voice answers, one I don't recognise.

He sounds young.

I squeeze my eyes in relief. Two fat tears rolling down the sides of my face. "Yes, hello. I'm Darcy. I've been speaking to your group for a while now."

" _Uh, yeah, I know who you are. My Dad's told me about you...are you okay?"_

 _Carl._

 _It's Carl._

"No, I'm not okay." I sniffle. "I really need some help, Carl...Can you get your Dad for me? Or Daryl?"

I can hear his footsteps. He's running. _"Yeah, I'm going now._ " A few seconds pass and then, _"Daryl, wake up. It's important."_

There's a grunt. " _Carl? The fucks goin' on?"_

" _Your friend. Darcy. She needs you. I think she's hurt real bad."_

" _Wha'? Gimme tha'."_ There's a scuffling sound and then Daryls voice is louder. _"Darcy? Wha's goin' on?"_ It sounds like he's getting dressed. _"Speak to me, girl."_

"Hmph, Daryl," I breathe out, the pain turning into a almost buzzing numbness. "So funny story; turns out, I _was_ being followed."

" _Fuck,_ " he growls through gritted teeth. _"Knew I shoulda picked ya up. How bad ya hurt?"_ There's the sound of keys and then running feet hitting the ground again. " _Tell me where ya are, sweetheart, so I can come get ya."_

"I-I don't know." I try not to panic. "I was running for a real long time. It's dark...I'm in a barn somewhere. I-I was in a town. It had a flower shop, _Jo Flowers._ I-I remember the name 'cause my Mom's name was Jo."

" _A'ight, think I know where ya are. Should take me no longer than 15 minutes. Jus hang in there, girl. I'm comin'."_

For the first time since I'd been attacked, I feel hope.

* * *

Good lord, she was a pretty one.

It hadn't been hard to find her. Knew what town she was on about. Funny enough, he remembered the flower shop real vividly 'cause his Grandma was called Jo too. Weren't hard to track her from there, though he had to take a longer route after findin' a herd of Walkers blocking the road.

Didn't matter none. He got to her in the end.

Funny little thing she was. From the first time he spoke to her, she'd began to worm her way under his skin. At first he just shrugged it off, like he usual did when anyone showed any kinda interest in him but eventually he found himself actually likin' the attention.

Maybe it's 'cause they'd never met. She liked his personality which was different for him. Before the Walkers, most chicks digged him for free drugs they could get from Merle. After the Walkers, they seemed to cling to him for protection.

But this girl was genuine, even if she did flirt somethin' awful.

Sweepin' some hair off her face, he got a good look at the gash by her hairline. It weren't too bad but he knew from experience that head wounds looked worse than they were. Grabbing some gauze from the First aid kit he brought with him, he taped it in place over her wound for now. It'll do long enough to get her back to the prison.

Starin' at her face for a moment, he found himself wondering what colour her eyes were.

"Hey, Darce," he nudged her shoulder. "Time to wake up now, sleepin' beauty. Can't have ya dozin' with a head wound like tha'."

He nudged her a bit harder, her eye lids fluttering.

 _Green_.

Huh. He'd been right.

"Daryl?" She croaks, lifting her left hand towards him and gripping his jacket in her hand.

"Yeah, m'here." He tears his eyes away from hers and hides behind his bangs. He hoped she hadn't noticed him starin' at her like some kinda creep. "Ya gonna be fine. I need ta sort out ya leg though."

"M'kay," she agrees, blinking real slow like.

It worries him.

He nods once and then grabs a pair of scissors from the First aid kit. He goes to cut a hole in the jeans around her stab wound.

"Wait," she stops him urgently, eyes wide. He frowns at her. "I'm...I haven't shaved." The tears in her eyes does somethin' funny to him but then he remembers what she said. Shaved? She was worried about _that_ right now? The pain, or aftermath of bein' attacked must be makin' her emotional 'cause ain't no way she's almost be cryin' over somethin' so silly.

He holds back his snort. "I know what ya sound like when ya cummin' over ya damn fingers, and yet ya worried 'bout me seein' some hair on ya legs?" He shakes his head. " _Women."_

She almost looks embarrassed.

Aw.

"Stop," she mumbles, using his own word against him.

He allows himself to snort. "You're somethin' else."

When he brings the scissors back to her jeans, she doesn't protest, but he can see the embarrassment on her face and frankly, he thinks it's fuckin' adorable.

* * *

"Ow!" I cry out, hand gripping Daryl's shoulder as he removes the knife from my thigh. The pain is sharp, white hot, but not as painful as when it went in. Immediately he covers the wound and presses down on it. "Damn! Ease up, will ya?" The constant pressure makes my leg throb painfully. "I don't mind a bit of pain but Jesus, this isn't the way to go about it," I find myself babbling.

He lifts the cloth up for a second to check the wound. "Clean cut. Just need to stop the bleedin'. Hershel can stitch ya up when we get back," he says, and then the pressure is back, one hand pressing down on my leg while the other searches through the kit.

I groan, hand tightly fisted in his jacket.

"Yeah, I _really_ don't like this kind of pain. I prefer a good spanking, ya know? You ever spanked someone? Damn, I want you to spank me." My eyes roll up to the roof as I visualise it. I nod like a one of those bobble heads. "Yeah, that'd be so damn hot. I also like to be choked...there's somethin' so wild about it. Mm."

He huffs a laugh, pulling something from the medkit and then he starts to wrap my leg up. "You're real dirty, huh?"

I'm pretty sure he's just humouring me. Probably thinking that my ramblings are my way of distracting myself from the pain. Which is actually pretty true. "Oh you have no idea," I respond honestly. "Huh. You do look like a dirtier version of Norman Reedus. That's so hot," I muse for a moment.

He blinks from underneath a curtain of hair, confused.

I clear my throat. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah," he tells me, finishing up. He places everything back in the kit before putting it away in his backpack and turning to me. "C'mon, lets get you home."

* * *

Even in the dark I can tell the Prison is...well, _fucking awesome_.

It looks safe. As I manage to wobble my way outside of the car with the help of Daryl, I _feel_ safe. It makes me realise how generous these people – _my_ people – are to offer others refuge in this place.

"Wow," is the only words I can find right now. I'd say more, but I'm tired as hell and my brain doesn't quite feel like it's functioning properly.

Daryl helps me inside, my arm over his shoulder and his around my waist. I lean into the heat from his body and he doesn't seem to mind the contact.

Our first stop is to see an older man named Hershel.

Daryl has to wake him, which I feel bad about, but the healer doesn't mind at all. His concern for my well being warms my heart and the conversation flows easily between us.

He tells me all about the prison, and even though I've heard most of it from Michonne, I can't bring myself to stop him. He speaks of two daughters, one which is married to Glenn and another with the voice of an angel. He tells me they'd love to meet me; he's sure we'll get along like a house on fire.

Daryl stays the entire time, mostly silent but sometimes piping up when the conversation interests him. I find my eyes searching for him multiple times which makes me giddy when I realise his own gaze never once leaves me.

Hershel's hands are softer than Daryl's. More practised.

An hour so so later, my leg and head is stitched up and there's a cast on my right wrist, my skin cleaned from the dried blood.

The sun is rising and I want to sleep more than anything right now.

Hershel senses this.

"You don't have a concussion, so I encourage you to get some rest. Now we don't have a spare cell set up...but you're more than welcome to rest in here."

I glance around me.

Their medical wing, or whatever you want to call it, wasn't very...comfortable. The bed was hard – not the worst thing I've slept on mind – and the grey walls which remind me of cement leaves me with a chill in my bones. But who was I to complain?

Before I can accept, Daryl speaks up, pushing himself off of the wall.

"You can stay in my cell," he offers, eyes on me. "If ya want. I gotta go huntin' anyhow."

He shrugs.

I don't like confined spaces.

I prefer to sleep outside, high up, where I can smell fresh air and hear anyone – or anything's - approach.

But there's been more than a few times where I've been forced to rest inside, like during thunderstorms and cold weather.

So I can do it, but if I had a choice I'd rather be outside.

I'll have to speak to them about setting my own sleeping space outside, maybe on the roof if they'd let me. But for now I'll happily take Daryl's room, if only to surround myself with his smell.

Does that make me a freak?

Eh, so be it.

"That'll be awesome. Thanks, Dare."

* * *

Daryl's cell is surprising neat for, y'know, _a man_.

Notthat I'm sexist...but every dude I've met has been a messy fuck like they'd never grown up, or learnt that rubbish has a freaking place and it's in the freaking _bin_.

But not Daryl. No sir _-ry._

The few items his has are neatly placed on some kind of crate. His bed is made, clothes piles neatly in one corner while the others sat in crumbled up in the other. His dirty ones, I'm assuming.

"Ain't much," he mumbles behind me.

"No, no. I like it." It's not the outdoors but it wasn't a bad place to lay my head, eh? "You're a clean guy, huh?" I hobble inside, holding onto the bed frame for support. I notice the lack of cobwebs I'd expected on the ceiling in a place like this. I wonder if he cleans them too.

"Gotta be. Can't be not knowin' where everythin' is if we gotta haul-ass all'a sudden."

I blink. Purse my lips, before nodding my head. "Yeah, course. I knew that. I _do_ that. I'm totally organised."

 _Lies._

The curl of Daryl's lip lets me know he's well aware of it too. He helps me onto the bed. "Need anythin'?"

"My pack?" He shifts it off of his shoulder. I take it and place it on my lap, unzipping it. "Close the curtain thingy?" I gesture to the sheet which hangs next to the door.

He looks confused at the request but does it anyway.

I empty my bag one item at a time, placing it on the bed next to me.

Spare jeans.

A tank top.

Blue jacket.

Vibrator.

Bed shorts. Just what I need.

Long sleeved white shirt. Eh, I could wear that too. It was a bit chilly in the cell.

Chocolate lube.

The radio. I smile briefly at it before placing it down.

The last item I find is some toilet paper and a protein bar. I throw the empty bag onto the floor and glance up at Daryl.

He's looking awkwardly between my items and the floor and I frown, wondering why he looks so-

Oh.

I could have face-palmed.

Snorting to myself, I shake my head. "I'm not trying to seduce you by showing you my sex toy and lube. I'm just a bit of an air head and didn't realise what I was doing. Bet you're feeling really awkward right now, huh?"

He narrows his eyes and gives me a look which screams _shut it_.

"Shh, you're not you when you're hungry." I pass him my chocolate flavoured treat. "Have some lube."

"Th'fuck?"

"Not a chocolate lover? Fairs." I drip some onto my finger and lick it off.

"You're a weird one ain't ya."

"Yeah."

"Guess that's why I like ya so damn much."

I grin and point at him. "Flattery will get you everywhere." Placing the lube down, I strip myself of my clothes which isn't easy to do with a stab wound in my leg and broken wrist but I manage.

He coughs awkwardly. "Want me to leave?"

"Do you want to?"

"...Naw."

"Then don't. I don't care. You already made me cum. Think we're past the friendship stage, huh?" I throw my clothes onto the floor and almost feel bad because he's such a neat freak. Meh. I'll tidy it in the morning.

"Guess so." His voice sounds lower, darker...delicious.

I pause as I reach for my shorts, glancing up at him. "Wanna bang?"

He cheeks are going red and he hides behind his fringe. "I dunno. Wouldn't mind...but ya hurt."

I frown. "Wouldn't mind? What's that suppose to mean? You say that when someone offers a – a freaking coffee. 'Hey, Daryl, want a coffee?', 'Yeah, Darce, wouldn't mind one'. You don't say that when someone's offering to screw your brains out, dude."

He scowls. "Stop."

"No. I'm genuinely offended. My puss should be treated at a much higher standard than coffee. It's at least a freaking _cake_." I'm winding him up, only because it's too much fun to let an opportunity like this pass.

"...'M sorry?" He sounds like he's not sure if he should be or not.

I nod. "Apology accepted. I still think we should bang though."

He snorts with a smile. "Ya somethin' else, Darce." He walks over. Kneels in front of me. I have to remind myself to breathe because I am still in my underwear and he's _this_ close to me. "Ya hurtin'?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"My leg...head...arm..." I lick my lips, leaning forward until my forehead touches his. I can't resist. He's too damn hot and we've flirted back and forth for too long. "Between my legs."

He inhales sharply at that. "Yeah? Ya pussy hurtin'?"

Oh how badly she clenches hearing him say that. "Uh huh. _So_ much." I whimper and find myself rocking against the edge of the bed. "Your fault."

"Why's tha'?"

"Wanted you for so damn long."

"Yeah? You been my girl since the start, ain't you?" His voice his rough like gravel.

"Yessss. Touch me, Daryl." I spread my legs invitingly.

 _I swear to god if he doesn't touch my vagina, my vagina will go over there touch him._

"Keep beggin' me like a good liddol girl. Ya sound as sweet as ya did cummin' for me through tha' radio." Large hands tease the inside of my thighs and I bite my lip, shifting my hips forward.

 _Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..._

My breath hitches when his finger tips brush against my panties. He hisses when he feels how wet I am through the fabric. I moan quietly, grasping the back of his head with my uninjured hand and tilting my head up so I can kiss him.

Our lips touch and fuck, it makes me feel that much hornier. My pussy gushes and I actually have to confiser whether or not I just pissed myself out of excitement of _finally_ being about to kiss him.

"Pookie? You in there?" A feminine voice calls from outside of the cell.

Daryl pulls back so quickly he lands on his ass for a moment before scrambling ungracefully to his feet. I also jerk backwards out of surprise before hissing in pain. That movement did _no_ favours for my leg.

"Shit, ya ok?" Daryl asks, coming over to me. "Hang on, Carol, 'M busy."

She chuckles. "Just reminding you it's 5am – time for your hunt. I'll be in the kitchen if you want something to eat before you head out."

I wait until she leaves before eyeing Daryl. "Pookie?"

My heart fills with dread and I really fucking hope this didn't mean what I thought it did.

"Jus' a damn name," he mutters almost angrily, eyes glaring at the sheet separating us from the rest of the prison.

I hold my hands up in surrender. "Whoa. Just want to make sure I'm not getting in-between anything here. I'm not anyone's mistress y'know. I won't do that to another woman."

"Sorry," he mumbles. "Didn't mean to snap. Jus' not happy 'bout bein' interrupted like tha'."

"Yeah, I'm not too happy either."

"Me and Carol ain't like that. She's like an annoyin' sister. Always tryin' find ways to make me feel awkward and shit."

I nod appreciatively. "Me and her will be good friends, I think."

Daryl groans. "God, no. Two'a ya together...I'd leave the damn prison," he says almost seriously but his little smile gives him away.

I grin. "Aw. You couldn't leave us even if you _really_ wanted to."

"Try me."

"Ok." I reach behind me and ping open my bra. I place it onto the bed next to me.

" _Christ."_

I lean back on my elbows, letting my legs swing open. "Still wanna leave?" I ask innocently.

He looks torn. "I gotta hunt."

I shrug. "Fine, guess I'll just sort myself out." Laying back fully with closed eyes, I trail my fingers over my nipple before heading down south.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathes. He moves closer then I feel his hands on my thighs. "You're real dirty, ya know that?"

I smile smugly, eyes remaining closed. "You complaining?"

"Fuck no." He watches as I slip my hand into my underwear. "Fuck. How's tha' feel?"

"Wet. Hot. _Soooo_ good." I moan quietly, teasing my clit. "You'd see better if you took off my panties, y'know."

He does just that. The feeling of the fabric brushing against my legs makes me shiver. Once they're off, I hear an sharp inhale and peer open one eye. What I see sends lava into my core.

Daryl's on his knees in front of me, one hand on my knee holding my legs open for his hungry gaze while the other his holding my soaked underwear up to his nose and mouth.

 _Hot. Holy fuck. Hothothothothot._

"Fuckkkk," I whimper, digging the tips of my fingers into my clit and doing rough, fast circles. The sight of him doing that – ungh. I can't even. "And you say I'm the dirty one. Fuck."

"Guess it means we're made for each other."

"Fuckin' right we are." A few more circles and I can feel that familiar tingle. "I'm going to cum."

"Shit," he pants. "Wait." He places the panties down his pants and groans, loudly. "I gotta taste it."

Knowing my underwear, my _juices_ were currently soaking his dick almost sends me over that edge. "Hurry! I can't-"

His mouth is on me before I can finish my sentence. I bite into my cast to keep myself quiet. My fingers continue there quick movements and a single brush against Daryl's silky top lip on my clit while his tongue fucks deep inside of my cunt, makes me cum harder than I ever have before.

I struggle to keep quiet, low whines in my throat while Daryl holds my buckling hips. I'm vaguely aware of him groaning against me. I feel blissfully fucked out and it doesn't seem to end. Every time I feel like I'm coming down it just builds again.

 _Multiple orgasms hellooooo._

Eventually the pulsing stops and I finally catch my breath, my pussy feeling over stimulated and I push Daryl away before covering her with my hand and clenching my thighs shut. Poor girl almost feels bruised she's _that sensitive._

Daryl places a wet kiss to my knee. "Ya alright, Darce?"

"Perfect," I slur into my cast. "You – you should warn a girl next time. Mind-blowing orgasms should come with a caution label."

He huffs a laugh, breath hot on my skin. "Can't say 'm sorry."

Fucker almost sounds smug.

Eh, I would be too.

"I wish I could say 'let's fuck' now but I don't think I can after that. Sorry."

"S' ok. You don't look like you can handle it n' I ain't gonna force ya."

I remove my arm from my face and narrow my eyes at him. "Is that a challenge? Because I'll fuck you right now-"

He snorts. "No. Just meant that you're hurt and probably shouldn't have done that, let alone anythin' else."

"Oh." I nod at him. "True. I can still sucky sucky though." I gesture to his dick.

"Naw. I already, ya know."

I raise my eyebrows at that. "Oh really?"

He looks embarrassed. Or maybe, ashamed? "Yeah, tastin' ya...hearin' ya...I got ya wet panties wrapped around my dick. 'N it's been a _long_ while..."

Shit that's hot. "It's fine. I like it. I love it actually. It's super sexy." I try not to drool at the idea of his cum sitting along side my in my underwear...

"Yeah?" He doesn't look sure.

"Daryl, if I came in my panties just by the taste of your cum..."

 _Now_ he looks like he understands. "Ah."

"So rain check?"

He nods. "Yeah. I should go. Gotta hunt."

"I bet hunting is nice. Being out there instead of stuck in here." I smile at him. "Maybe when I'm better you could teach me."

"I can do tha'."

"Great."

It's silent for a moment.

He glances at the door. "I gotta go."

"Yeah...wake me when you get back?" I ask him, admittedly a bit timid. "I don't really wanna face everyone alone. Well, I can ask Michonne I guess-"

He leans over and presses a kiss to my lips. I can taste myself on him.

"Naw. I'll come for ya."

* * *

True to his word, Daryl wakes me when he returns just in time for dinner. We head to the dining hall together and I'm greeted with big smiles.

"Hey guys!" I grin back.

Rick pulls me in for a hug, whispers in my ear how he's glad to have me home. I try not to blush but warmth fills me. This is my family now. With his arm around my shoulder, and Daryl standing on the other side of me, Rick puts the voices to the faces.

Glenn groans dramatically when he's introduced to me, like having me here will be the worse thing ever. I stick my finger up at him. Maggie snorts and tells me to ignore him and slaps him on the back of the head. I've mostly spoken to Glenn, and only once her, but I just know me and her will get along fine. Like me and Michonne.

Carl is a sweet kid. Looks a little shy when he's introduced and some guy – Tyreese, I'll soon learn – teases him about having a crush. With those words, it was _my_ turn to go shy. Poor kid. If I feel awkward I can't imagine how he feels.

When Beth's introduced I give her a hug because she kept me company on many, many nights while settling Judith down. She thanks me for the company and I tell her the feelings mutual.

The introductions continue until I start feeling a tad overwhelmed. It'll be easy for me to remember the faces of the people I spoke to but the ones I didn't know until now...I'll probably need to ask for their names a few more times.

We sit and eat dinner that Carol's made. It's rice and beans with some kind of meat Daryl had brought back. It's warm, something I haven't had in so long. With my first bite, I moan, and it sounds downright dirty.

"It's so gooood."

Daryl snorts next to me and nudges my arm with his elbow. "Stop."

"I'm having a foodgasm," I continue.

Maggie laughs from across the table. "Wait until you see what we're eating tomorrow."

"Ugh, you guys are amazing."

Glenn simply shrugs. "That kinda goes without saying..."

"Damn. I'm surprised there's enough room at this table with your ego," I tease.

He looks offended. "Hey! My ego is normal sized."

Maggie gives him a mock-sympathy look. "Actually, his ego is probably below average..." When Glenn's not looking, she holds her hand up with her thumb and index finger an inch apart.

I laugh, loudly. "Ha!"

Glenn turns and looks at her suspiciously. She quickly drops her hand and gives him a innocent smile. "What..."

"Don't worry, baby." She gives him a quick kiss and turns back to her food. He continues to frown.

I snort and reach into my pocket. "Here. This always makes me feel better." I slid the chocolate flavoured lube over to him.

"What the fuck." Glenn doesn't touch it, only stares down at it in confusion.

Daryl covers his laugh with his hand.

"It tastes good. Chocolate isn't easy to come across, you know," I defend myself.

"Huh. That's so smart," Maggie looks on with wonder.

Glenn scrunches up his nose. "Who would even do that-"

Michonne sits down next to him. "Aw man, you still got that?" She picks up the lube and squirts onto her finger. I grin at the expression of disgust and shock on Glenn's face. "Sorry. Did you want some?" She offers it to him, wiggling her eyebrows.

I snort, and then laugh, leaning my shoulder against Daryl. "Ah...It's good to be home."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading lovelies!**


End file.
